Dans la tièdeur d'un lit
by Saika Garner
Summary: Un esprit embué, des souvenirs qui partent en fumée, et un sauvetage. HHr OS


Des torrents chauds se déversaient tout autour de lui, coulaient le long de son corps, finissaient à terre et disparaissaient. Il s'appuyait contre la paroi, s'aidant de ses coudes. La tête baissée, il laissait filer les gouttes qui coulaient des pointes de ses cheveux noirs. Il avait vécu une sale journée. A l'eau claire se mélangeait du sang rouge, qui la rejoignait au niveau de chaque plaie sur le corps d'Harry. Il tremblait, nu sous la douche, son sang coulant au rhytme de l'eau.

Il avait combattu Malefoy dans les airs, lors d'un match de Quidditch, l'après midi même. Le blond semblait avoir définitivement oublié les règles élémentaires, et lui avait asséné un coup de pied dans l'estomac dès la dixième minute. S'en était suivi une longue lutte, au cours de laquelle Harry avait arraché la manche de Malefoy, révèlant la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Celà avait mis le serpentard hors de lui.

Harry ferma le robinet, et attrappa une serviette. Il se sècha, et l'enroula autour de sa taille, regagnant sa chambre. Il enfila un caleçon, un bas de pyjama, et s'allongea dans son lit. Une douleur exhacerbance s'était emparée de sa cicatrice depuis le retour aux vestiaires. Ah, ce retour ! Retour dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui le félicitaient. Hermione s'inquiètait de son état déplorable.

Il sombrait dans le someil, remplaçant sa douleur par la douceur de ses souvenirs. Il remarqua tout d'un coup qu'il voyait encore plus flou que d'habitude. Ses mains étaient moites, il était prit d'une fièvre brûlante. Le silence lui semblait bien moins vide, il entendait vaguement des voix, qui criaient, hurlaient, ou chuchotaient. Harry n'aurait su dire à qui elles appartenaient. Lui-même se demandait de plus en plus à qui appartenait son propre corps. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, dans cette poussée de fièvre. Il se sentait devenir fou.

Les yeux grands ouverts, sa vision lui jouait des tours. Il avait devant les yeux une fusion de son imaginaire et du réel, soit le plafond de sa chambre, avec, au dessus, un peu translucides, des visages, des corps. Tout ce petit monde était d'abord loin, puis se rapprochait d'Harry lentement. Plus ils s'avançaient, plus ils étaient flous. Le noireaud n'arrivait pas même à les identifier.

Les voix, les sons, les bruits qui parvenaient à ses oreilles sans pour autant exister n'étaient pas non plus reconnaissables. La gorge d'Harry était sèche, son corps en sueur et sa respiration rapide. Ses sens s'affaiblissaient à tel point qu'il ne ressentait plus rien au toucher. A peine si il avait la sensation des grandes lignes du drap auquel il s'aggrippait.

Que lui arrivait-il ? A chaque fois qu'un profil, un visage s'évanouissait, c'est le souvenir de cette personne qui s'effaçait de l'esprit tourmenté d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas les laisser partir. Il s'agitait, tentant vainement de les rattrapper.

Le sang battait dans les tempes d'Harry. Il lui semblait que son coeur battait dans son corps tout entier, à une ampleur jamais ressentie. Même ses cheveux se redressaient à chaque battement. Les prunelles émeraudes se dilataient à chaque coup de marteau de son coeur contre ses côtes. Les muscles se contractaient sans contrôle aucun, à tors et à travers.

Les visages continuaient d'affluer vers lui, dans un constant embouteillage. Soudain, il aperçu une longue barbe, de longs cheveux blancs, des lunettes en demi-lune. Il savait de qui il s'agissait, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Il savait cet homme extrêmement cher à ses yeux, et ne pas pouvoir trouver son nom l'épouventait. Harry gesticulait comme un diable, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il oublier ainsi ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit, comme le fracas du tonnerre, surplombant tout le reste, la porte de sa chambre claquer. Il aperçu, entre les épaisses couches de brouillard informe qui l'entourait, une silhouette fine. Elle s'avançait vers lui, et sa voix se perdait parmis les autres. Harry, épuisé, balançait ses bras en tous sens, les doigts écartés, les mains crispées, tentant d'attrapper la personne près de lui, dans un élan de désespoir. Mais il brassait de l'air, en vain. Etait-ce une autre de ces hallucinations interminables ?

Le jeune gryffondor de dix-sept ans commençait à perdre pied. Il se noyait dans ces pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Plus les secondes, les minutes passaient, plus les visages et les corps qui venaient à lui lui étaient familiers. Et plus il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur nom. Et celà allait de paire avec son désespoir.

Harry poussait des cris, gémissait "Non ! Non !", au fur et à mesure que ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants disparaissaient. C'est alors qu'il entendit distinctement sa voix. Sa voix à elle. Une jeune fille qu'il connaissait très bien. Mais quel était son prénom ? Pourtant il savait le prononcer souvent. Ne pas avoir la capacité de s'en rappeller fit redoubler ses sanglots.

Le fait de saisir tout d'un coup quelque chose de solide lui fit reprendre espoir. Ses capacités sensorielles ne lui permettaient plus de savoir de quelle matière il s'agissait, mais pourtant il avait l'intuition que c'était elle. Il palpait cette forme de ses mains trempées, et brûlantes. Les visagent poursuivaient leur défilement infernal, les voix, leur chant strident et affreux, et il confondait toutes les matières, au toucher.

L'apothéose de son désespoir vint à l'instant où des cheveux roux franchirent la barrière de sa pensée, s'échappant, fuyant cet âme qui ne se souvenait pas même de leur possesseur. Harry se cambra de tout son long, se retourna, aggrippa tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains. La sueur coulait de son visage, de son torse. Les dents serrées, la machoire crispée, les jointures livides, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, Harry faisait peur à voir.

Comble de l'horreur, l'une des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères fit son apparition dans son champ d'hallucinations. C'était elle. Elle était à la fois réelle, assise près de lui, tentant de le récomforter, et dans son imaginaire, disparaissant à une folle allure. Il ne la laisserait pas filer. Pas elle. Et soudainement, tout se fit clair dans son esprit. Il la vit clairement, et son nom lui apparu comme une évidence. C'était tellement simple.

Hermione !, hurla-t-il. Le prénom de la brunette résonna dans toute la pièce, comme pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne l'oublierait pas. Il fut alors saisi de spasmes effrayants, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, d'un coup d'un seul, et tout, tout devint Néant et Chaos. Sa mémoire ne fut plus, son corps se cambra dans un dernier mouvement, et il eut le temps de voir Hermione, penchée sur son corps, une expression de peur sur le visage.

Les semaines passèrent, le corps du noireaud restant à l'infirmerie, dans un état végétatif. Les yeux fermés, personne ne k'avait vu bouger depuis tout ce temps. Un beau jour, sans que personne ne sache le pourquoi du comment, Harry se leva.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui était à présent directrice, depuis la mort de Dumbledor, fut la première à réagir, et à convoquer Harry dans son bureau.

Alors, Harry, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

De tout.

C'est à dire ?

Toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, tout ce qui s'est passé avant.

Elle avait convié dans le bureau quelques personnes ayant marqué la vie d'Harry, telles Hagrid, Ron ou encore Lupin.

Je suppose que vous vous rappelez d'Hagrid, dans ce cas.

Qui est-ce ?

Hagrid fut semblait-il extrêmement déçu qu'il n'ait pas souvenir de lui. McGonagall fut stupéfaite. Pourtant, Hagrid avait été un facteur majeur de la vie d'Harry.

Qui vous à fait découvrir la magie ?

Un demi-géant. Il m'a appis que j'étais sorcier.

C'est Hagrid. Cet homme, ici présent, dit-elle en le désignant.

D'accord.

Harry était interdit. Il ne présentait aucune émotion lisible. Et pourtant, tous ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Seuls manquaient les noms et les visages. Quand la directrice interrogea le jeune homme sur Ron, il ne le reconnu pas. Le rouquin se sentit trahi, meurtri. Il se posta devant son meilleur ami, et lui dit:

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? Où est passée notre belle amitié ? Tu te rappelle plus de moi ? Et Hermione, tu te souviens pas d'elle non plus, je suppose.

Mais à l'instant où Ron avait prononcé le nom de la jeune fille, le visage d'Harry s'illumina.

Hermione ! Je...je voudrais la voir ! Je t'en prie, il faut que je la voie !

McGonagall remua ciel et terre afin de retrouver Hermione, qui était en cours. Elle n'avait pas été prévenue du réveil d'Harry. A son arrivée, son meilleur ami lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Hermione ! Oh merci, tu es là !

Il se serra dans ses bras, heureux. Toutes les personne présentes, tableaux y compris, ne comprenaient pas que seule Hermione soit restée dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

En une semaine, il avait fini par ré-apprivoiser tout le monde. Mais étrangement, Hermione avait pris une importance inconnue dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et ne voulait pas le savoir.

C'était ainsi que, dans la tièdeur de son lit, il avait vécu une vie entière, en quelques minutes. Il avait vu, entendu, touché, sentit. Il avait souffert, haï, et même aimé. Aimé cette image, claire et nette. Aimé cette jeune fille, le temps d'un souvenir.

Voldemort avait tenté de supprimer son esprit, et l'avait rendu plus fort que jamais. Hermione avait libéré son esprit, l'avait solidifié. Les autres appliquaient le ciment, et tout celà donnait une âme. Et il se refusait à la perdre de nouveau.

Dans la tièdeur d'un lit, sa vie avait prit un tournant.

_Petit OS, désolée. Bisous à tous, and reviews please . Saïka Garner._


End file.
